Princess Peach
Princess Peach is the main damsel-in-distress of the anime, just as she is in the video game. She is mainly hailed captured at The X-Nauts Fortress which is located on the Moon, which she was unaware of until TEC informed her. She becomes a close friend of TEC while teaching him the meaning of love. The only reason why she was kidnap at The X-Naut Fortress was to use her vesil for the thousand year demon, but this wasn't discover until it was too late. She is feature as a recurr character through the series. Role Peach was first seen when she was alone after getting away from Toadsworth for once. As she by herself, she discover a small market being old items by an old saleswoman (who is Beldam in disguise), which interested Peach. Peach adores the little treasure, so the old merchant gives the treasure box to Peach. As she slowly opens it, she discovers a magical map, which can find the one and only Crystal Stars. Prtincess Peach decides she wants to go on a treasure hunt but before she can, she wants to invite Mario wityh her to search for them. So she mails the map to him as well as a letter. But after that, she is confronted and kidnapped by X-Nauts. She wasn't seen until after Mario defeated Hooktail. It shows Peach being confronted by The X-Naut leader, Grodus, who wants her to tell them what she knows about the Crystal Stars, but she refuses. After discovering Mario had collected one of the Crystal Stars, she accidently shouts out, "Mario!" Grodus, very please that she had told who was the taker of the Crystal Star, orders the X-Nauts to take Princess Peach to her room. Peah isn't very happy with herself that she has gotten kidnap again, but is curious about where she is anyway, since it seems unfamilar to her. The opens much to her susprise, but sneaks to find out who did. Peach finds herself in a computor lab, where a talkative cumputor name TEC introduces himself to her. Peach is happy that TEC will grant her, her wish, but gets angry as he won't allow her to escape. When she mentions "love", TEC wants to learn it's meanning. She promises that she will teach him love, as she ten asks him could she write a letter, as he does let her. She leaves after that, as TEC greets her goodbye. Peach will currently be seen with TEC, in the anime, until kidnapped by Grodus. Personality Princess Peach is classy, generous, sweet, and gentle. She usually has an unselfish noble spirit throughout the series. Although, a few times in the series, she doesn't get along with TEC, due to not letting her have freedom of getting out of the X-Nauts Fotress. But in the end, Peach and TEC grow a bond with each other. Peach often worries about getting herself kidnapped over and over again, as she is not very active to fight, unlike Mario. Peach is known to be a caring person, even when teased by someone, she is still willing to give an helping hand. Recurring